Sniper Vs. Widowmaker (VideoGameRapBattles)
"Sniper Vs. Widowmaker" is a rap battle song by VideoGameRapBattles (Cameron Greely) featuring Sniper from Team Fortress 2 and Widowmaker from Overwatch. The voice of Widowmaker was provided by Eile Monty, and the voice of Sniper was provided by Greely himself. Lyrics A professional has standards that includes efficiency In the discardin’ of my targets put them out their misery When I am dissin’ on the beat this hitman is making the heat While all your boring allegories put a Sydney boy to sleep I am an old fashion assassin you’re a cold passionless ratchet See how slow your heart tempo is once I go squash an arachnid And my bow blasts unattractive widows kissing her goodbye You’re gonna wish I was a soldier when I’ve got you in my sights I can’t believe they got me pitted up against somebody With a flow’s that’s only useful when you use it for Jarate And his sniping’s seeming sloppy so it’s gotta be apparent That this chicken amateur has let me down more than his parents Oh did that one sting? If that is the case than it’s no wonder Your HP is by far the lowest of your brothers Machetes will not help when I behead this hunter C'est la vie, put you back into the land down under Wow mates now feast your eyes, the widow spins a web a lies Because her mind’s so weak and blind She had her husband sniped at night After the talon wiped her mind and now she finds herself a spy But you know I tend to remind your kind to surrender your lives I’m fortified, gotta spit hard rhymes and unload on a bloke I’m a flow carbine Till your cold heart dies do you feel alive when I load up a bullet to blow your mind? The literal kind, after the genocide collect my profit Won’t be trouble you’ve been pummeled by a kid rocking a gauntlet I find it quite surprising that you still insist on trying Shouldn’t need my infra sight to realize your game is dying And yet I wouldn’t be lying if I said you make me laugh I’ll put you down out outback, I’m quite experienced at junking rats Try and chase me down while I am swinging from my grapple line Outwit you then I’ll ditch you once you trip this venom mine It’s one shot, one kill, mercy killing is my brand It’ll be more painless over all your slowly dying fans I’m a hired hand you’re a bold crazy Bit my stuff for long enough just F-O-A-D And go back to ballet cause with that big ego that you got I don’t even need scope to know your head is getting shot Boom! Wanna keep your job? then I suggest you run and hide Going toe to toe with me, snipers tend to lose an eye And keep preaching that you’re stable we all know you’re really sick And compensating for the fact you killed your family as a kid Gallery Images Snip20180915_3.png Snip20180915_4.png Snip20180915_5.png Snip20180915_6.png Snip20180915_7.png Snip20180915_8.png Snip20180915_10.png Snip20180915_11.png Snip20180915_12.png Video Sniper vs. Widowmaker - Video Game Rap Battle Category:Fan Songs Category:Internet Songs Category:Duets Category:Rap Battles Category:VideoGameRapBattles